Around the world wtih friends and without
by Daria3
Summary: Mia goes on world tour with her friend Lily and boyfriend Michael. Can Grandmere spoil all the fun? THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

_The Princess Diaries. Around the world with friends and without._

\\\You know, what doesn't belong to me.\\\

**2 July, lobby 9:00**

Well, here I sit, waiting for my Grandmere to arrive. She says she has to talk to me. About what, I wonder? Maybe she wants to tell me how to say "Thank you" in Chinese? Will it ever occur to her that expressing my personal opinion about world's pollution is much more important than that? Most likely not. Whatever.

**Still 2 July, bathroom 10:00**

I will… I don't know what I will do to my Grandmere!!! You can't just walk into the room and spoil all the summer holidays, can you?

That's exactly that she has done. This is how it went:

Grandmere came into the room (with a limousine standing outside of course)

_Her: _Hello, Amelia.

_Me: _Hello, Grandmere.

_Her: _Aren't you going to kiss your Grandmere?

I hate when she says that. But I did it. Who would dare not to?

_Her again:_ Amelia, I think, you know that I am going on world tour this summer (of course I did, I was looking up for that moment the whole year) But considering your last Princess lessons, which you have skipped, I am taking you too.

_Me: _I' m sorry, what have you just said?!

_Her:_ Amelia! Has something happened to you hearing or your brains are too tired after exams? Amelia…Amelia! Where are you going?

I could not stand anymore. So, I ran here. I am trying to calm down, but I just can't understand how she can do this to me. This is unfair. I am supposed to have fun with my friends and my boyfriend during my summer holidays. And what do I get instead? Two months of watching tattooed eyebrows of my Grandmere without Lily and Michael to cheer me up!

They say everything has advantages and disadvantages. I see only cons.

**The list of disadvantages in this Princess thing**

**By Mia Thermopolis**

1. No privacy

2. Have to talk on TV

3. Can't join Greenpeace

4. Have to take Princess lessons

5. CAN'T SPEND HOLIDAYS WITH LILY AND MICHAEL

Thanks, Grandmere, thanks a whole lot.


	2. 3 July

////You know what doesn't belong to me///

3 July, Dad's apartments, 11:00 

I've just talked to Dad. He didn't have a slightest idea about Grandmere's plan. He agreed to talk to Grandmere, but looking at his face, you could understand: he wasn't very happy. Dad is talking right now or, better say, shouting.

Yesterday I tried calling Michael but they were not at home. I guess they went out shopping for the Day of Independence. Moscovitz's always do it one or two day before the holiday.

Wait, Dad stopped talking. I'll write later.

**A bit later**

It seems that I have no option.

Dad put the pipe and said "She will take you on tour in spite of any reason, I'm sorry" 

You are not to blame, Dad, you did everything you could. I can hear the orchestra playing the dead march for me.

**3 July, Grandmere' s penthouse, ****11:45**

How can Grandmere live here? Everything is so… pink! Good thing it is not ultra green or how it is called…

Oh, You might be surprised to see me in a place like this… Well I am surprised too. Though I am mad at Grandmere, I had to come here. I will try to… do something about this useless trip.

Like I don't know how to be a princess! Well…maybe I don't. But it is not a reason to take me to Europe!!! Duh. 

Hold on! Here she comes! So, let the Mia/Grandmere final showdown begin!

Round one:

Grandmere: What are you doing here? I have already told your Father that my decisions are not changeable.

Me: But…

Grandmere: No buts here!

I give up this round but not the second one.

Round two:

Me: Then can't it be one month instead of one?

Grandmere: No way.

Me: Why? I mean I didn't skip two months of Princess Lessons, just a couple of them.

Grandmere: Yeah, and Leonie Fibercon didn't kill a person a day during twelve years, just a couple one night. Though he had to sit in prison for dozen of years. 

I lose. This is awful. And who the hell is that guy Fibercon?

Round three (final):

Me; Ok, I go with you on world tour for two months…

Grandmere: Yes, that's exactly what you will do.

Me: I will not refuse to go by airplane, though it is producing pollution…

Grandmere: Go on.

Me: And for all these good deeds I am taking Lily and Michael with me!

Grandmere: Yea…What??? Of course no! That boy is never going with me on such an important trip! And…

Me: His name is Michael!

Grandmere: Who cares?! And that girl is not coming either. No way, I won't let you do it! That's all. Now I have to check my little doggie in the hairdressing room.

The fight is over. Evil Grandmere squashes Mia Thermopolis against the wall. A good headline for a newspaper? 

**3 July, Penthouse, 12:OO**

Yes, I'm still here. Don't ask why. You want to know? Ok, Grandmere told me to find a letter in a pink envelope (a rare color in the room :)

The letter says all the necessary information about the tour: time of departures, arrivals and what things I need in the trip. I don't get it, did Grandmere want to send it to me by mail?

When I asked her about it, she told me:

Oh, they (people of royal travel agency) needed your agreement to travel and when I brought it to them, the captain gave me the list as the reminder for you.

Did you hear that? They needed my confirmation. How did she 

Make them believe that I agreed. Stinky Grandemere.

Well, anyway, here is the letter. How about reading it now.

"Dear Clar…"

Wait, it's Grandmere's short name!

"Dear Clar, in the last letter, you said that you loved me…I do too."

Wow, it is a love letter. But who can fall in love with a tattooed eyed monster? Let's see…Wow, wow, wow! I will not tell who it is. A little hint: he works in the ministry of Genovia. i have a plan!!!

Do you know how much they give in Genovia for blackmailing?

Hehe.. Be afraid, Granmere, be very afraid

**20 minutes later**

I did it!!! Lily and Michael are coming! Well, maybe…they have to agree first.

**3 July, Moskovitzes apartments**

Now all I have to do is to convince Michael and Lily. I think Lily would the hardest to. She wouldn't really appreciate flying on a thing that makes pollution. Neither me. I'm also afraid that I will not be able to make Michael agree…but hope dies last. Actually the haven't even returned from the laundry. (Maya, their housekeeper has sent them there)

**5 minutes later**

Here they come! Oh, please, something help me!

**3 July, lobby, 14:00**

They said yes. They actually agreed to come with me.

Ok, now the trip will be fun. I mean lily would take her camera to tape everything for her show…and Michael… Michael is always good to have around.

Let me tell you about the afternoon. At first Lily pretended that she didn't want to join me. But then Michael saw the horror on my face and said…. I don't really know what he had said. A lot of weird words that I couldn't understand. That doesn't matter now. Ok, then Lily went to confirm their trip with parents and Michael stayed with me. 

He joked that he was coming with me because it was his chance to advertise his band "Skinner box", but then he saw my sick expression and explained that he was just kidding and kissed me lightly on my cheek.

At that moment Lily came in and said that parents weren't against the trip (they are the only people who think that with Grandmere it is safe to be around.. Though I have to agree, nobody would escape from her). But the older Mrs. Moskovitzes couldn't understand how their children would get visas so fast. 

Don't worry, Mrs. Moskovitzes, Dad will take care of it.

Tomorrow I will pack everything and study the list. And now Grandmere is going to take me shopping. She says: I won't let my heir to walk in a dress like this!

The same old story!


End file.
